Poisonkit's Curse
by Flame Spirits
Summary: Poisonkit has a curse. Hated by her down mother, rejected by her clanmates, but only loved by her brother. Struck by tragedy, she met a tom at the Gathering. He cared, he understood, and he took her burden off once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

**Winterclan**

* * *

**Leader: **Icestar- White she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy:** Frozenwillow- Silver she-cat with darker patches and yellow eyes

**Medicine cat:** Amberwish- Light gray she-cat with black paws and stripes and amber eyes. **Apprentice: **Lilypaw- Light ginger tabby with blue eyes

**Warriors: **

Sunstorm: Bright ginger tom with darker patch on chest and amber eyes

Frostfire- White tom with gray paws and tail and blue eyes

Shadefur- Black she-cat with gray patches and green eyes **Apprentice- Flowerpaw**

Pinefang- Gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

Mistyriver- Light gray tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Addertail- Brown tom with amber eyes **Apprentice- **Furzepaw

Ashstream- Light gray she-cat with black paws and underbelly with green eyes

Whitepelt- White she-cat with amber eyes

Robinflight- Brown tabby she-cat with orange eyes

**Apprentices:**

Flowerpaw- Cream she-cat with green eyes

Furzepaw- Black tom with gray paws and blue eyes

**Queens and kits:**

Dreamfeather- Blue she-cat with silver swirls and ice blue eyes (Mother to Skykit, Petalkit and Dunekit)

Echoflower- Black she-cat with silver spots and green eyes (Expecting Sunstorm's kits)

**Elders:**

Blackfang- Black tom with white patches and amber eyes

Ivytail- Pale gray she-cat with milky blue eyes

* * *

"Come on, Echoflower! One more to go." Amberwish mewed. "Lilypaw, go fetch her some wet moss and tell Sunstorm to stop worrying." Lilypaw sped off with a flick of her tail, and Amberwish turned back to Echoflower. "Bite on the stick." The stick splintered and a kit was beside Echoflower in an instant. "There, you're done!" Amberwish mewed in satisfaction. Echoflower groaned in response. Lilypaw came back with the moss, dropping it in front of Echoflower. Echoflower shifted and licked off the droplets. Amberwish got up and left the den. "A tom and a she-cat." She told Sunstorm. "Let her rest."

"What should we name them?" Sunstorm mewed. Echoflower touched the ginger tom with her tail. "Lionkit." Then her gaze turned to the she-kit. "Poisonkit." She growled. "What? No! That's such a horrible name!" Sunstorm mewed, shocked. "Then it matches her." Echoflower spat.

Sunstorm picked up Poisonkit and brang her outside the den. Her black and silver tortoiseshell pelt was normal, but her eyes, on bright, acid green and one brilliant blue would make her look like a freak. "I'm sorry, Poisonkit." He whispered. "I'm sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

Poisonkit stumbled out of the nursery, her different colored eyes blinking out the sunlight. Lionkit raced after her, his ginger pelt gleaming. "Wow!" He exclaimed. Poisonkit didn't think 'wow' would top it, but she didn't protest and bolted to the fresh-kill pile. A gray tom was there, sharing a mouse with a white she-cat.

The tom glared at her. Poisonkit flinched. Lionkit lashed his tiny tail. "Lets go to the leader's den." He suggested. He narrowed his eyes at the gray tom and then Lionkit sped off. Poisonkit blinked, confused, and followed her brother. Lionkit halted by a large cave and peered inside. "Want to go in?" He asked Poisonkit.

"Sure." Poisonkit squeaked. Lionkit went inside fully. Poisonkit hesitated and padded in. Then she noticed Lionkit was backing away. "What is it?" Poisonkit whispered. Lionkit's gold eyes were wide. "Icestar's in there." He whispered back and left the den. Poisonkit whimpered and followed Lionkit.

Echoflower was outside of the nursery, following their scent. Her eyes were frantic. "Uh oh." Lionkit muttered. When Echoflower spotted them, she stalked up to them and began to yowl. "Where were you! I was frantic!" That thing that mothers do, Echoflower did it for a loooong time. She picked up Lionkit and disappeared in the nursery. Poisonkit waited for Echoflower to come back for her, but she didn't. Fighting back tears, Poisonkit padded to the nursery by herself. Dunekit, Dreamfeather's kit, jeered at her and turned his back. Poisonkit pretended not to notice and went to her nest. She sat down and fell asleep.

A paw jabbed Poisonkit in the ribs. Poisonkit hissed with annoyance and opened her eyes. Dunekit was standing over her, his gray pelt slick. "Icestar called a Clan meeting, idiot. Lets go." Then he darted out of the den. Poisonkit got up and shook out her fur. She looked around. Lionkit was still sleeping. So was Echoflower. Poisonkit crouched beside Lionkit. "Icestar called a clan meeting." She whispered. Lionkit sleepily opened his green eyes, and got up. Poisonkit trotted out of the den while Lionkit woke Echoflower. Three moons ago, she learned every cat in the clan's name from Lionkit. She saw the gray tom padding out of the warrior's den, which Lionkit told her was Pinefang. He was followed by the white she-cat, Whitepelt. Then Frostfire came after Whitepelt, Ashstream, Shadefur, and Poisonkit's father, Sunstorm. Poisonkit ran up to him, her eyes gleaming.

"Hi, daddy!" Sunstorm looked down, and purred. _Apart from Lionkit, _Poisonkit thought, _He's the only cat in the clan that cares about me._ Poisonkit circled Sunstorm. "What's the meeting about?" She asked. "Sit down and see." Sunstorm replied. Poisonkit darted off to the nursery, and sat at the entrance beside Lionkit. Icestar sat on HighStone, looking down at the cats in the clearing. "We are gathered here today for the most important part of a clan. Making new apprentices." She announced. "Dunekit, Skykit and Petalkit, come here."

As the kits stepped forward, Poisonkit felt a pang of jealously. Being a warrior apprentice! Before she could ponder it, Icestar spoke again. "These kits have reached six moons and are ready to become apprentices. Skykit, from now on you are known as Skypaw. You're mentor will be Robinflight." As Robinflight touched noses with her apprentice, Icestar continued. "Dunekit, from now on you are known as Dunepaw. You're mentor will be Frostfire. And, Petalkit, from now on you shall be known as Petalpaw. You're mentor will be Ashstream." They touched noses, and the clan cheered. "Skypaw! Dunepaw! Petalpaw! Skypaw! Dunepaw! Petalpaw!" Icestar watched the new apprentices for a moment, then announced: "This meeting is over." Then she leaped back to her den.


	3. Chapter 3

Poisonkit went back to her nest, bored. Lionkit padded after her, looking wistful. "I can't wait till I'm an apprentice!" He glanced at her. "Wanna do something?" Poisonkit pricked her ears. "Ya think?! I'm so bored!" Lionkit purred and raced out of the den, Poisonkit on his tail. He stopped in the clearing, where Shadefur was sitting, grooming her pelt. She lifted her head. "Hello, Lionkit." She greeted, and didn't say anything to Poisonkit. Poisonkit growled and turned to face Lionkit. "What game should we play?" Lionkit grabbed some moss. "Moss ball!" He tossed it to her. Poisonkit leaped, trying to catch the moss with her paws. She hooked it with her claws and threw it in Lionkit's face. "Hey!" He spluttered with a mouthful of moss. Poisonkit felt her father's warm gaze rest on her, just for a heartbeat, then look away.

Lionkit grabbed the moss and flung it back at Poisonkit, sailing over her head. "Fail." Poisonkit hissed when she heard Dunepaw's voice. _Annoying furball! _He's been so stuck up from the moment he was born. She opened her mouth to speak but Lionkit did it instead. "It was my fault, I threw it too high." When Dunepaw stalked away, Poisonkit murmured; "You didn't have to stick up for me." Lionkit shook his head. "We're family." He insisted. "Family stick together.

Poisonkit stood up proudly, Lionkit beside her. She could feel him trembling in excitement. Icestar just called a Clan meeting, and Poisonkit knew why. _Finally, apprentices! _She watched the clan gather, and Icestar spoke. "We are gathered here because a kit has reached apprenticeship." A murmur padded through the cats. Then Poisonkit's heart almost stopped. _She made a mistake! Two kits, not one! _She saw Sunstorm's look, and it was beyond anger.

Icestar continued. "Lionkit, come here." Lionkit had her own shock reflected in his eyes, and he stared at Icestar, but padded forward. "Wait, stop!" Poisonkit rose to her paws. "You forgot me!" Icestar's gaze rested on her, and when she spoke, her voice was as cold as frost. "You're no apprentice."

* * *

**Thank you Shad0wst0rm for commenting! **

***Throws out virtual cupcake***

**I will do more for more reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

Posionkit stared in shock at the leader, eyes wide. Icestar gazed back coldly. "Go back to you're nest." She commanded. Sunstorm sprang to his paws. "What type of leader are you?" He snarled. "Poisonkit is ready to be an apprentice! An asset to the clan!"

Icestar growled at Sunstorm. "Stay out of this." Poisonkit crouched, whimpering as all eyes turned to her. Sunstorm spat, fur bristling, but sat down. "Now, as I was saying, Lionkit, from now own you are Lionpaw and you're mentor will be Pinefang." Lionpaw touched noses with Pinefang, and cast Poisonkit a glance. Poisonkit stared at her paws. "Lionpaw! Lionpaw! Lionpaw!" The clan cheered. "This meeting is over." Icestar mewed, and lept off HighStone.

Lionpaw padded over to Poisonkit when the meeting was over. "Sorry!" He whispered, crouching down beside her. "Its nothing." Poisonkit mewed sadly. "Yeah, right." Lionpaw sighed. "I'll convince Icestar somehow." He padded away.

Several moons passed, and Posionkit was still a kit. Lionpaw kept talking to Icestar about it, and Sunstorm helped. At last, Icestar called another meeting. "Poisonkit has completed 6 moons long ago, and is ready to become an apprentice. Poisonkit, from now on you are known as Poisonpaw. Frozenwillow will be you're mentor."

Poisonpaw pricked her ears. _Frozenwillow! _The clan deputy was the most respected cat in the clan, apart from Icestar. The silver she-cat padded over to Poisonpaw and they touched noses. "This meeting is over." Icestar mewed curtly and the cats broke away from the clearing. Poisonpaw flinched when she noticed no cat bothered to call her new name. Frozenwillow shook out her fur. "We're going to see the territory." She told Poisonpaw and left camp.

* * *

**Thank you everyone for lifting my spirits and reviewing! :D**** I'm so glad y'all like it! I'm going to ask for more suggestions for names (Don't forgot I need kit names, Ashstream is moving to da nursery!)  
**

**Anyway, few special names I wanna point out, applause for:**

_**Shad0wst0rm (again)**_

_**Falling Storm**_

_**And Willowdream of Forestclan!**_

**Thanks so much! *Throws more virtual cupcakes in the crowd*  
**


	5. Chapter 5

"Look what I caught!" Lionpaw's voice echoed through the apprentice's den. "I'll be a warrior for sure!" He boasted to Furzepaw.

Poisonpaw groaned and stuffed her paws in her ears. _Lionpaw goes without me. _She thought gloomily. Frozenwillow pressed her harder than any other apprentice, making her more tired than ever. He poked his head through a gap. "Don't worry, sis. You'll catch up." He left.

"Thanks for the reassurance." Poisonpaw hissed and lowered her head, going to sleep.

"Poisonpaw! Poisonpaw!" Someone yell/whispered. She lifted her head, eyes bleary. Frozenwillow was at the apprentice den entrance, her yellow eyes sharp with annoyance. "Get up." She left the den.

Poisonpaw got out of her nest and looked up. "It's not even sunrise!" Frozenwillow growled at her. "Shut up and follow me." She left camp, Poisonpaw trailing after.

The territory was thick with frost. Leaf-bare was on it's way. Poisonpaw tasted the air, catching the scent of blackbird. She glanced at her mentor, and Frozenwillow gave her a curt nod. Exitiment prickled in her paws as she tracked the bird. She saw it beside the border. She kept low and stalked carefully up to it, then leaped. At once, a blue and black flash exploded in front of her, tackling her to the ground. "Prey stealer!" It hissed, and Poisonpaw realized it was a she-cat.

Remembering her battle training, Poisonpaw thrust upward, making the attacker fly off. Then she went face to face with her.

It was a mix with a Russian blue with Maine coon, with blue fur and black stripes. Her amber eyes blazed with fury. "What's you're name?" Poisonpaw demanded. The she-cat sneered. "Why do you need to know?"

Then Frozenwillow leaped out of the bushes. "You idiot!" She spat to Poisonpaw then noticed the other cat. "What are you doing here?" She growled.

* * *

**Thanks for all the kit names, **

**I decided on Streamkit**

**And Redkit**

**Sorry this is A LOT** **late, I'll do some more for more reviews! C:**


End file.
